Bob's Big Plan
Bob's Big Plan is the pilot episode of the first spin-off, Bob the Builder: Project: Build It. Plot Bob enters a competition to design a town, and decides to make his design as environmentally as possible, only to discover, when he wins the contest, the prize is the job of building it. Characters *Bob *Wendy *Scoop *Muck *Dizzy *Roley *Lofty *Scrambler (debut) *Bird *Pilchard *Spud *Scruffty *Mr. Bernard Bentley *Bunty Ferguson *Mr. Adams (debut) *Farmer Pickles (does not speak) *J.J. (cameo) *Molly (cameo) *Mrs. Potts (speaking cameo) *The Librarian (cameo) *Jenny (cameo) *Mr. Beasley (cameo) *Florence Mountfitchet (cameo) *Tom (mentioned and in film) *Angelo Sabatini (cameo) Cast UK * Neil Morrissey as Bob, Roley, Lofty and Scruffty * Rob Rackstraw as Scoop, Muck, Spud and Mr. Bentley * Kate Harbour as Wendy, Dizzy, Pilchard, Bird and Mrs. Potts * Rupert Degas as Scrambler and Mr. Adams * Alison Steadman as Bunty Ferguson US * Greg Proops as Bob * Lorelei King as Wendy, Mrs. Potts and Bunty Ferguson * Alan Marriott as Scoop * Maria Darling as Dizzy and Roley * Lachele Carl as Muck * Emma Tate as Lofty, Pilchard and Bird * Rob Rackstraw as Spud and Mr. Bentley * Rupert Degas as Scrambler and Mr. Adams * Chris Evans as Scruffty Locations *Bobsville **Bob's Yard **Town Hall **Mr. Adam's Place *Sunflower Valley (debut) Trivia *This is both an episode along with being a 22-minute special. *Despite premiering in 2005, this episode was produced in 2004 according to the UK credits. *Even though this is an episode of Project: Build It, the UK version uses the opening and credits from the Original Series while the US version uses the opening and credits from Project: Build It. However, some digital releases of the US version use the Original Series opening. *This is the first production to use the new series music. *Most of the US dub voices are changed starting with this episode. *This special/episode marks the first of several things: **First showing of Project: Build It. **First episode to feature Sunflower Valley. **First episode where Bob is voiced by Greg Proops in the US dub. **First episode where Scruffty is voiced by Chris Evans in the US dub. **First episode where Lofty, Pilchard and Bird are voiced by Emma Tate in the US dub. **First episode where Spud and Mr. Bernard Bentley are voiced by Rob Rackstraw in the US dub. **First episode to use the new series music done by Keith Hopwood. **First time to feature Scrambler in the series. ** Rob Rackstraw joins the American voice cast voicing as Spud and Mr. Bernard Bentley from this standalone episode onwards. *This episode marks the latest cameo appearance of Molly and Jenny to date. *In The US Dub, Stock Footage From Recycling Pilchard Is Used. *The US DVD contains more content than the UK DVD. *This episodes marks the latest speaking appearance of Mrs. Potts to date. *This was the last episode to feature Bob and the construction vehicles living in Bobsville. *This is the fourth time Bob and Wendy share a hug. *In the US dub: **William Dufris no longer voices Bob and Scruffty. **Alan Marriott no longer voices Spud and Mr. Bentley. **Sonya Leite no longer voices Lofty, Pilchard and Bird. *It is unknown whether fans of the show (mostly the viewers who grew up with the Original Series and transitioned to Project: Build It) wondered why Bob, Lofty, Spud and Mr. Bernard Bentley's voices suddenly changed without an explanation at the beginning of Project: Build It. And why they suddenly chose to use Spud and Mr. Bentley's voices from the UK dub for the remainder of the US dub when Alan Marriott still remained in the US dub as Scoop and Travis. *In the UK version, the scene where Scrambler comes in plays no music, but in the US version, that scene plays music. In Other Languages Sources *http://www.toonhound.com/buildit.htm *http://www.animationmagazine.net/tv/bob-the-builder-to-debut-on-pbs-kids/ Category:Project: Build It specials Category:Project: Build It episodes Category:BBC2 episodes Category:CBeebies episodes Category:PBS episodes Category:Sprout episodes Category:Bob's Big Plan episodes Category:The Best of Bob the Builder Category:PBS Category:2005 UK episodes Category:2005 AUS episodes Category:2005 US episodes Category:Pilots Category:Episodes focusing on Bob Category:Double-Length Episodes Category:Episodes Produced in 2004